Land of the Setting Sun
by Yokokitsu
Summary: After Ryuichi leaves on a business trip to Japan, Tatsuha wonders about his god's feelings towards him.


Warnings- First fic I've written so this definitely needs a warning. Also, Shonen-ai. If you don't like it, why are you reading Gravitation fanfics?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything; just me and my non-existent cash flow. Gravitation is Murakami's, and the poem is "The Sun," by Mary Oliver.

Land of the Setting Sun

Have you ever seen

Anything

In your life

More wonderful

Tatsuha stood staring over the cliff at the wild ocean below. In the fading light, he could hardly see the fence he was leaning on, and even less the white foam of the waves. The sun set directly in front of him, dying the sky the hues of a sunset.

Than the way the sun,

Every evening,

Relaxed and easy,

Floats towards the horizon

He vaguely thought that, perhaps Japan should be known as the land of the setting sun, and recognize the untouched beauty of the near-dark. The sea was black now, and the sun nearly gone. Had he been thinking for that long? Oh well, just another lonely hour spent away from his lover, his god. When would Ryuichi come back?

And into the clouds or the hills,

Or the rumpled sea,

And is gone-

And how it slides again

000000000000000000

Out of the blackness,

Every morning,

On the other side of the world,

Like a red flower

On the other side of the world, Ryuichi watched the sky turn the slowly into tinges of blue. "A pleasant change from the dark night," he thought. He wanted to share this new day with Tatsuha. New York was lonely, the people gave him mean looks, and the pretzels from the street kiosks tasted funny. (He vaguely remembered K telling him not to eat one though.) This place was also scary. It was so easy to get lost, and nobody would help him. At least he had Kumagoro.

Streaming upward on its heavenly oils,

Say, on a morning in early summer,

At its perfect imperial distance-

And have you ever felt for anything

The sun was so much like what he had told Shuichi to be: shining. The sun was almost a perfect distance, close enough to see and to bask in the warmth of, but just far away so that he couldn't reach, couldn't embrace it. That was how Tatsuha had been, close through Tohma, but far away due to their ages. In the end, however, everything had worked out, and they were together now. It was more than he could ever ask for.

000000000000000000

Such wild love-

Do you think there is anywhere, in any language,

A word billowing enough

For the pleasure

Each at the opposite ends of the Earth, Tatsuha and Ryuichi felt an identical longing for their lover. Both sat and contemplated the love they shared, and how overwhelming the loneliness was. One sat on a porch, watching the day die at a beach house on the shores of Japan. The other waited for the new day to come, on a plush bed in one of New York's most prestigious hotels, fit only for a rock star. Both now saw the beginning and end of time.

That fills you

As the sun

Reaches out,

As it warms you

00000000000000000

The warmth that was his partner in life, was now gone. If only for a little while. His younger love that he had relied on so heavily this past year... Perhaps coming to New York to further his career had been a bad idea. It was only for a couple of months though!

"No, I miss him. This has to stop." Ryuichi decided. With that, he resolved to go back to Japan. He would get on the next flight, and be at home with Tatsuha before the next lonely night.

00000000000000000

As you stand there,

Empty-handed –

Or have you too

Turned from this world-

Tatsuha had gone to bed only a short while ago, but quickly fell into a restless sleep. It had been a day since he had stood and watched the sun set from the cliff top. All that thinking about Ryuichi's absence had done was convince him that he probably meant nothing to the rock star. Why else would his god leave him for money? Why would he even go out with an obsessed fan, half his age, for that matter? Wealth was definitely more important to his idol. In his fitful sleep he called out his lover's name.

Or have you too

Gone crazy

For power,

For things?

In his dreams he saw that face, the face of a god. This was a good dream. Slowly Tatsuha's resting mind registered that Ryuichi had bent over him, and was gently brushing the hair out of his face. "If only this dream would get just a little better," Tatsuha smirked. Even now, his subconscious launched into several very interesting situations. Ah the perverted mind of a fan. Too bad he was waking up.

Opening his eyes, he realized… "Ryuichi?"

Knowing his loves thoughts, through the lovers' special bond, he answered, "No matter what you are most important to me, I'll never leave you."

"Will you be gone in the morning?"

"Go back to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." And with that, Ryuichi settled back to watch lover sleep away beyond sunrises and sunsets.

Owari


End file.
